OTRO ESPECIAL DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Tres historias… con un tinte de humor negro que debo indicar una fue considerada “aceptable” por el genio del buen gusto Kai Hiwatari… siempre y cuando no descubra la tercera y final. Mis sinceras disculpas por la inasistencia involuntaria de Tyson durant


**OTRO ESPECIAL DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS**

Es necesario aclarar que existe cierto plagio (¡Ehhh! En el mejor sentido) y ya conseguí la autorización de la autora del "Especial de Noche de Brujas", es decir de Lady Kagura (actualmente conocida como RenaissanceLady-K) y su coproductora Lady Kanna.

Para quienes hayan leído el fic "Especial de Noche de Brujas" no les será difícil establecer el escenario y los efectos… para quienes no debe señalar que el principal plagio reside en las últimas cuatro palabras del título, los sonidos especiales de horror (risas macabras) y los pantallazos, lo demás… hubo necesidad conseguir ciertas hierbas usadas con anterioridad y de torturar al estimado señor Kon para lograr resultados de horror y tragicomedia, más tragi que co. En fin…. Ahí les va… si lo les gusta bueno por lo menos le sorprenderá a más de uno. Con la advertencia debida a los y las admiradoras de estos chicos cuyos pellejos cayeron en mis manitas.

Si leyeron el "Especial de noche de Brujas" de las productoras Lady Kagura (RenaissanceLady-K) y Lady Kanna recordarán el oscuro, tétrico y elaborado escenario, que…. hubo necesidad de ampliar toda vez que se necesitaron algunos fondos para los exteriores… bueno tendrán que hacer caso omiso a los nuevos condominios sepulcrales y… fosas que deben permanecer anónimas…. En el caso que no….buaaa wajajajajajaja… (tendrán que buscar…..) no en serio…en serio.

* * *

Todo comienza a la tétrica…. Fantasmal y helada mansión Hiwatari…aún situada al lado de un no menos tranquilizador pantano… más árboles que murieron a consecuencias de las miasmas consecuencia de cierto cementerio familiar… ahora adornado por otras lápidas de especiales dedicatorias: 

A UNA AMIGA QUERIDA… "Que se metió con el dulce Ray y nunca será olvidada, que tu muerte sea más rosada que mi vida".

MUERTO POR ERROR... "Amado abuelito… cuya muerte me enseñó a no leer diarios ajenos en especial los que dicen "para que mi abuelito descanse tranquilo K.H."

ESPERANDO EL RESURGIMIENTO DE UN GRAN AMIGO "por incurrir en el error de colocarte en el mismo bolsillo que el Black Dranzer"

POR HABER MATADO A UNA AMIGA… "eliminando lo rosado".

**Pantallazo negro**

Aparece un horripilante vampiro del cual se baja un chico de chaleco rojo, playerita y gorra azul…

¡¡¡¡MMWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! soy malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Una risotada y al quitarse la gorra… aparece Kai Hiwatari, su rostro puede observarse congestionado de ira… Está en la misma habitación que le situó la autora original pero hay un nuevo libro¡Cómo acabar con las productoras: en especial las que fuman hierba Kon 50 dolorosas formas! AGGGGGGhhhhhh. ¡Hombre, que este chaval tiene talento!

Dejando a un lado el inconveniente de tener… la atención de un chico lindo… debo decirles que me costó obligarlo a usar la gorra, el chalequito y nada más porque ¿Pueden creerlo¡SE NEGÓ¡Si!!!! aunque ustedes no lo crean "se negó a usar el pantalón de Tyson"… argumentó que era chico, apretado y que no cabía una cuerda, una motosierra, dos botellas de arsénico …creo que dijo una esencia de almendras amargas (¿cianuro?), dos cuchillos y creo que unas uñas Freddy Kruger. ¿Creen que no le gustó la idea de llegar así? En fin, me tocó que ceder en ese aspecto… total tengo guardaespaldas

Así de brazos cruzados, mirada ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!… disculpen (el suspiro es mío)….

—Buenas noches, televidentes y aquellos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de caer en las garras de esta nueva productora, más por curiosidad que por buen gusto. Y, según me han informado existe una historia que tiene que ver con esta gorrita de… (si-alegas-Tyson… hay-espacio-suficiente-en–mi-cementerio) — dijo mientras Tyson inteligentemente vuelve tras el telón.

— Según tengo entendido— suspira mientras mira el reloj— son únicamente tres historias… en las cuales según me han dicho no salgo herido, muerto o con daños graves (eso me aseguraron) pero… soy responsable de hechos sangrientos y no tan sangrientos (eh que libreto más….)

— Ni modo, nuevamente he sido elegido para ser el anfitrión en esta ridícula ejem ejem… (claro que "obligado", pues alguien encontró mi diario de asesi… cosas personales)…. Aunque ya Kon me dio el nombre del elemento utilizado en su última fumada. Debo confesar que me costó conseguirlo… pues "alguien" sonrisa mía se me había adelantado y… me tocó que revivir a Ray… lo suficiente para poder aplicar mis propios medios de persuasión… pero ya…

Repentinamente se oyen pasos vacilantes, se ve a Max que le hace señas extrañas de que siga y no preste atención.

— Como decía… presento uno de los especiales que…— interrumpiéndose— ¿Eh¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?

Se ve a Tyson haciendo señas con el puño hacia arriba mientras trata de enderezar un dedo (normalmente sería el pulgar pero por "especiales circunstancias lo trata de hacer con el anular… e increíblemente lo logra), esa seña dirigida a Kai significa algo como "muy buena" o quizás ¿Dónde hay más?

— Disculpen— dice Kai mientras baja del escenario y se arremanga su camisa espero que no la arruine la ropa, prometí a Tyson devolvérsela.

A tras del escenario se oyen quejidos y un golpe de un cuerpo al caer… tres veces… cuatro, cinco… ¡Vaya! Nuevamente aparece Kai y sube al escenario. Uff, al parecer la ropa está intacta.

— Lamento el retraso— dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción ni modo no es él quien paga los derechos. Por cierto se ve a Max con otras señas y le tira una blanquísima toalla... que puede notarse se está poniendo ROJA…. ¡¡¡Dios¿Qué tiene?

— Descuiden, no tienen que preocuparse señores televidentes ni productora— (ah….) — la sangre no es mía como tampoco estos dos dientes— dice mientras los tira sonidos de dientes al caer al piso…— para tranquilidad general les informo que el animal que sufrió este inconveniente ya no es peligroso y no obstante que fue convenientemente vacunado contra la rabia y tétanos, aunque innecesariamente porque de nada le sirvió.

En eso se oye el ulular de una sirena… pasos y voces:

— ¿Está vivo? … no hombre que si respira… no su coeficiente

—Despejen

— Se nos va… otra carga… una más… no funciona… duplíquenla

— Nada… bueno chicos no pudimos salvarlo será mejor que… esperen está reaccionando ¿Es de reacción retardada o retardado? Bah, no importa súbanlo y vámonos— Se oye alejarse la ambulancia.

Se ve al guapérrimo chico anfitrión suspirar resignado

— Ni modo, a la siguiente… —murmurando mientras saca de sus bolsillos una libreta negra y escribe—"Nota: es resistente a golpes… usar objetos más pesados.

Termina de escribir y después de guardar la dichosísima libreta continúa:

— La próxima historia, a mi certero juicio "una ridiculez"… se desarrolla en una feria que mi caterva de idio… ejemm. Al parecer quieren que quede en suspenso… no entiendo… así que quede como ¿SORPREZA? —Frunce los ojos— IMBÉCILES, que ortografía tan…. ¡Vaya! al parecer esta incorrección ortográfica fue producto de Tyson antes de… salir de emergencia.

—Como decía es una obra de Max Tate. En el momento que la escribió, debo confesar públicamente que soy culpable de la sobredosis que sufrió (murmullos y protestas) ALTO torreta de mal pensados… aclaro para esas mentes retorcidas, frías, calculadoras, maliciosas, negativas y… demás, que al rubio tonto le mandé a conseguir un helado de dieta y que Tyson le agregó azúcar según sus palabras para que tuviera sabor.

— ¡Está bien!... ya vi el bonito reloj que tienes… por ahora — me lo dijo a mí… sufran chicas —En fin, la sobredosis de glucosa causante de una hiperactividad que provocó en Max una alucinación que Ray taquigrafió y Tyson tradujo por lo que ADVIERTO que no me hago responsable de semejante ejemplo literario.

**Historia No. 1**

**¡LECTURAS DE LA SUERTE!**

**Por Max Tate. (un glucóhiperactivo tarado)**

**Traducción por Tyson Kinomiya (otro más tarado)**

Al parecer Tyson se había ganado unos pases de cortesía para asistir a una feria con dulces, comida, juegos… todo aquello que a los chicos y chicas les emociona.

A duras penas lograron que Kai fuera con ellos, en parte… porque no le dijeron a donde iban y porque… alguien (cuyo nombre no va ha ser dicho para que sobreviva) tuvo la brillante idea de poner un tranquilizante en su bebida. Así los cuatro amigos (Kenny, Max, Ray y Tyson) cargaron (literalmente) con Kai para la feria.

Ya estando ahí… ni modo tuvo que ceder con la condición que todos entrarían al túnel del horror, (su visión aún no era buena) y los chicos no le dijeron que era el del amor.

— ¡Mira Kai! — Señaló Max el carrusel (tiovivo o caballitos según); — ¡Moriría por verte ahí arriba...!

— Eso lo puedo arreglar Max…— dijo con voz de ultratumba combinada con una mirada de las uhhhh y una sonrisa que borró de inmediato la del rubio.

(Musiquita de Viernes 13, incluido el sonido de la motosierra de Jason).

¡¡¡¡MMWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Al principio los Breakeblades se entretuvieron en pasear… porque Kai aún no se encontraba de todo recuperado y consideraron prudente no subirlo a ningún juego que interviniera ni velocidad ni giros bruscos… (¿Qué?!!! a nadie le gusta subir con alguien que se maree).

Fue entonces que al guapo Ray (pese a quien le pese) se le ocurrió ir a la casetilla de tiro al blanco. Kai estuvo de acuerdo y… adelante.

Tyson… fue el primero, menos mal al encargado se le ocurrió esconderse… porque el chico del Dragón le atinó a todos los premios (así que AVISPADOS, el día que lleven un osito de peluche y les suene en el aeropuerto revisen si tiene algún agujerito, antes que los acusen de terroristas).

Max… tuvo suerte, logró conseguir un patito de hule… daba pena ver al chico pues ya le tenía puesto el ojo a uno de los Teletubis.

Ray… bueno tuvo mejor suerte y le dieron un osito de peluche rosa… ni modo este chico no logra zafarse de lo rosadito.

Kenny… sin Dizzy que le auxiliara… prefirió no hacer el ridículo.

¡Ah!, llegamos a Kai… quien para su consternación no logró atinarle en los primeros dos blancos. Empezaba a molestarse… cuando sonrió con maldad UHHHHHHHHH y llamó al encargado, al parecer estaba algo renuente pero aceptó, Kai le entregó algo y fue a pegarlo en los blancos.

PUM… derribó el primero.

PUM… que derriba el segundo.

PUM… el tercero

PUM… el cuarto y así hasta que terminó.

Vivas y aplausos… le dijeron que escogiera lo que quisiera. Pero Max con su sonrisita de niño bueno y poniendo los ojos más… ejem logró que se le entregara el premio… que no vale la pena indicar cual… solamente les diré que al jalar la cuerda decía "…queo mi…"

Uno de los observadores estaba intrigado… ¡Qué puntería! se dijo y se acercó a preguntarle al encargado que había pegado… un poco inquieto y viendo que Kai no estaba le enseñó…

— ¡Fiuu!!!— emitió mientras se secaba el sudor—suerte que no soy el chico de gorra—fue todo su comentario.

Es necesario indicar que los pases de cortesía solamente incluían los juegos no así golosinas, comida ni bebidas o recuerdos (salvo los ganados). Mientras los chicos miraban con codicia los manjares de la feria (4 de ellos), el equipo le dirigía miradas de chuchito (cachorritos) con hambre a Kai quien ni se dignó a dirigirles una mirada.

— ¡NI LO SUEÑEN! —dijo finalmente, no estoy aquí para darles de comer a…

— Descuiden chicos… YO INVITO— dijo Tyson con una arrogancia que dejó impresionado al mismismo Kai, sin contar que le pasó un buen fajo de billetes enfrente...

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba (y menos a lo que veía). Kai, tuvo entonces una sospecha y empezó a buscarse la billetera.

—Bueno, si Kai quiere pagar… voy a ser yo quien se lo impida— dijo muy serio.

—Perfecto... —aprobó Kai, eso porque encontró su billetera y la sintió abultada; — ¿corre por tu cuenta? — preguntó aún dubitativo.

— Por mi cuenta… todo por mi cuenta— recalcó el muchacho, en tanto ordenaba unos hot dogs y Kai era el primero en recibirlo, antes que el avaro de Tyson se arrepintiera o pidiera prestado de su dinero.

— ¿Dime Tyson? — preguntó Kenny ¿como conseguiste ese dinero?

— Si Tyson… ¿Venía incluido en los pases de cortesía? — preguntó a su vez Max

— ¿No nos estarás metiendo en algún lío o si? — dijo con sospecha el chino.

— Ni hablar, tengo mis métodos para procurarme dinero— comentó satisfecho. (Pero omitió indicar que el método utilizado fue sustraer y dejar papel periódico, a cambio, en la billetera de un inconsciente Kai).

Interrupción

— ¡¡¡¡¡ASI QUE FUE ESO!!!!!— Comentó alzando la voz nuestro apreciado anfitrión mientras se rebusca en su pantalón y encuentra su billetera llena de recortes de periódico— ¡ya verá ese ///"""$$& cuando regrese…de la emergencia! — dijo mientras sacaba su libreta negra y anotaba algo…

Pero siguiendo con la historia:

Subieron a la montaña rusa (que costó bajar de ella a Kai), en especial porque no se soltaba y estaba blanco como el papel). En la rueda, prácticamente a Kenny y Max los lanzaron… cuestión de compartir los hot-dog con los chicos de abajo.

En la casa de los espejos, nuevamente tuvieron dificultades: esta vez con Tyson y Kai… el primero porque se asustó al verse desde distintos ángulos y el segundo por verse desde distintos ángulos.

En el tiovivo o carrusel casi le quiebran los dedos a Max… todo ello porque al bruto de Tyson se le ocurrió que el algodón de azúcar era un decir y compartió uno con Max. Era de verse como fue lanzado (por Kai) para que sacara "a ese rubio chiflado fuera de foco…" de ahí.

— ¡Ray, ayúdame! — le gritó Tyson, y no para bajar a Max, sino para bajarse él de arriba de la carpa, después del lanzamiento de… bueno.

Cuando todos estuvieron nuevamente reunidos Tyson ahogó un grito porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba viendo Kai "CARPA DE LAS GITANAS". "Le leemos su futuro, descubra si sus amigos son sinceros…"

Pero no había vuelta atrás cada uno a su manera tenía curiosidad:

Kenny: científica (aunque lamentaba no haber traído a Dizzy)

Max¡¡¡YAHIIIOOOO!!! — bueno hay que recordad que aún no se recuperaba del atragantón de azúcar.

Ray: Porque quería ver con qué chica se quedaba… estaba muy indeciso…

Kai: Si sus planes tenían éxito y… con sus libros aquellos que ha escrito, mal pensados esperen… creo que eso a mí no me conviene

Tyson: también sobreexcitado, pero por otros motivos ¡A poco le dicen del dinero!... — pensó ya preocupado.

La encargada de la lectura de manos era una señora… muyyyyyyy mayor… de mal genio y nada tranquilizadora porque se le oyó decir:

— Pasen jovencitos,… ja ja ja cok cok cok… aquí se les dirá la fortuna si tienen el valor para oírla y… dinero para pagarla—esto último lo dijo muy seria.

En eso que llega otra gitana, se acerca a ellos y estira la mano… el bueno, buenísimo de Tyson estiró su mano para que le empezara a leer la fortuna… pero la señora:

— Suelta la pasta so idiota… la lectura la hacen adentro después de pagar…

Dinero, lana, efectivo, moneda, billete, Etc.

Ya una vez entendida la mecánica de la lectura de manos, y pagando (OJO) por adelantado esperaron pacientemente… Una voz de ultratumba se oyó… pase el que parece muñeco…

— ¡Eh! soy yo— dijo con presunción Kai.

—…de trapo—completó la gitana.

—Te hablan Tyson— se oyó decir a Kai.

Entra Tyson…. allá, en el fondo de la carpa se ve a una señora más anciana… que no convence a Tyson de sentarse muy cerca… finalmente decide extender la mano.

— Veo que tendrás que realizar un viaje…

— ¡VIVA! y…

—… y pagarás más si no te callas. —Silencio— bien, continuemos… sí una mujer está contigo… está muy interesada en ti… hay otra y otra, todas luchan por tener tu cuerpo… es increíble ¡hasta se pelean!... ¡Vaya no sabía que eras tan popular! —Dice mientras consulta las líneas de la mano del chico.

— Esto me gusta y… ¡Está bien tenga! —dice mientras le da dinero a la anciana.

— Será esta noche… pero para que se cumpla deberás entrar a un túnel oscuro… solo— hace una pausa…—pero… espera no he terminado…

— No importa— se aleja mientras piensa— "¡Ya le gustaría a Kai oír semejante cosa!", ja JA JAAA, se morirá de envidia.

Sale y pasa silbando cerca de Kai, quien le ve extrañamente satisfecho… repentinamente ve "Túnel del amor" dice chao a los chicos y corre tras una pelirroja que hace señas.

Se oye nuevamente la voz diciendo:

— Ahora el muñequito…

— Voy— exclama Kai

—… de mamá

Mientras Ray y Kenny silban distraídos entra el rubio con cara de despistado (menos mal los efectos del azúcar empiezan a desaparecer)

— ¡Ahora estira la mano! —dijo la gitana al rubio— ¡AHHHHH!!!!!!. —Empieza a gritar como loca.

— ¡Pero que demo…— dice Kai y entra junto al resto del equipo.

Encuentran a Max llorando a moco tendido… no logra más que explicar que la señora sin duda vió su horripilante muerte… en eso regresa la señora y le tira una toalla mojada en la para estupefacción del resto.

— ¡LIMPIATE LAS MANOS CERDO….¡Qué ven¡¡¡¡SALGAN!!!!!

Ya aclarada la situación y expulsados los no necesarios se reanuda la sesión…

—... chico... veo que llegarás muy alto... creo que nadie podrá alcanzarte... —señaló convencida mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza.

— Dígame como puedo lograrlo— dice emocionado.

— Mmmm… no creo que debas saberlo, el futuro es impredecible y…— la mano repentinamente se le llenó de dinero—… pero no soy quien para alejarte… deberás buscar a una chica pelirroja… ella te dará lo que necesitas para subir alto— dijo finalmente. Y termina la sesión.

Nuevamente la voz se hace oír mientras Max emocionado corre de un lado a otro buscando una pelirroja.

— ¡El muñecote...

—………….

— ¿Y Kai? — pregunta extrañado Ray al ver que su amigo no dice nada… tal vez porque no está.

—… de la computación

— ¡Ah!… creo que me corresponde… — dice muy orondo nuestro geniecillo y entra a la carpa interior.

La gitana toma la mano de Kenny, mientras éste emocionado ni se recuerda de Dizzy.

— ¿Cartas o mano?

— ¿Eh?

¿Si te leo las cartas o la mano? — y bajito— zoquete.

Cartas

—Bien— empieza a repartir, el obligado corte y cada vez que dice algo suelta la frase "Interesante" —Veo luces en tu futuro un futuro lleno de chispas, gritos y flashes de cámaras, noticias de primera plana y de televisión… ¡Serás famoso! — dice convencida.

— ¡Es fabuloso! — grita entusiasmado. — ¿Será difícil? — pregunta preocupado.

— ¡No veo claro!… al parecer una mujer de ondulantes cabellos rojos te ayudará a lograrlo— pausa— pero deberás hacer lo que diga o no lograras estar en primera plana.

—¡¡Hurra...!!!! — y sale sin despedirse de Ray y Kai que ya regresó… inexplicablemente mojado.

Otra vez se oye a la mujer gitana gritando:

El muñeco de hermoso cabello de ébano.

¿Qué? — dice con extrañeza al ver que su amigo no dice nada— ¿no vas a decir algo?

—Fue muy clara— Kai se queda pensativo y menea la cabeza mirando al cielo (que si no fuera ateo hubiera dicho "¡Qué los cielos me ayuden con este bruto!"), pero por consideración a su amigo se queda callado.

— ¿Qué sucede¡Qué pase el joven de cabellos azabaches! — silencio y todavía se ve a Ray dándole un codazo a un Kai cada vez más… convencido de la imbecibilidad de algunos seres.

— ¡¡¡Agggg¡¡¡QUÉ PASE EL IDIOTA, EL IGNORANTE DEL CABELLO NEGRO!!! —gritó finalmente una muy enfadada anciana.

Ya calmada la pobre anciana (en parte por un té de hierbas un tanto sospechoso –me refiero a las hierbas-). En esta ocasión Ray se ha decidido por la bola de cristal)

— ¿Quieres cambiar de idea chico¿Puedo leerte la mano o las cartas? No hay pago extra.

¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta un tanto amoscado.

— Verás— dice la anciana mientras se rasca la cabeza como dudando si será conveniente decirle lo que ve o no ve. — Tengo dificultades para ver tu futuro… porque no veo que tengas realmente un futuro.

¿Voy a mo… morir? — dice Ray ya preocupado por los rodeos de la anciana.

No… bueno no sé… todo lo veo rosado, tu casa, tu traje… ¡Hasta tu cabello!

— ¿Ah¡¡¡AAAHHH¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOl!!! —gritaba Ray mientras sale de la tienda corre como loco.

— Oye, Ray ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

— ¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES¡¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! —grita sin hacerle caso.

Mientras lo persiguen un grupo de hombres extrañamente vestidos de rosado con letras en la espalda que dice "Sanatorio Vida de Rosa"

Kai se encoge de hombros y sin que lo llamen penetra a la tienda… encuentra a la ¿¿gitana???? hablando con una joven que se está quitando una peluca roja.

Bien chico, creo que estarás satisfecho

—Tendré que esperar hasta mañana… pero no dudo en los resultados… — dice mientras le extiende un cheque cuyas cifras hace sonreír complacidas a ambas mujeres.

— Toma… — le dice la anciana—… recuerda cinco gotas serán suficiente... ¿Te devuelvo el dinero? Ni cuenta se dio— dice sonriendo mientras de entre sus enaguas saca un fajo de billetes visto con anterioridad

— No… tómelo como una propina— mientras se levanta satisfecho y lanza un ¡¡¡¡MMWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

**FIN**

**P**antallazo nuevamente negro

En esta oportunidad puede verse al anfitrión satisfecho…

—Bueno, creo que tendré que darle crédito al i… a Tyson, la traducción fue buena… en especial el final. Por cierto… tengo unos excelentes dulces en mi chaleco…— y como quien no dice nada malo continúa.

— Debo hacer comentario final a modo de epílogo y una aclaración: los sucesos no son reales y por lo tanto el papel que me tocó desempeñar no es una confesión… filmación a escondidas o que el daño recibido yo lo causé… es una simple alucinación de un idiota hiperactivo, en fin la historia concluyen así:

Tyson apareció al día siguiente ahogado… al parecer el mentecato… aparentemente se golpeó con un remo y… se cayó al agua… ahogándose, lo extraño fue que nadie supo como se enredó en una cadena en el fondo del túnel del amor. (se sospecha de una pelirroja). La predicción de la anciana se hizo realidad sobre las chicas, al parecer había escasez de cuerpos en la morgue y necesitaban uno para disección de una escuela de medicina femenina.

Max, consumió (sin que nadie supiera como) una cantidad de dulces y dos semanas después aún seguía colgado del pararrayos de una delgadísima torre a la cual nadie sabe como subir. (hay comentarios que una chica pelirroja se vio cerca).

Kenny, no se como se le ocurrió ir tras Max y terminó electrocutado, provocando estallidos de luces a su alrededor. Salió como noticia de primer impacto en todos los diarios y noticieros… al parecer durante la autopsia se descubrió que no tenía ojos sino un sensor de computadora que amplificaba imágenes.

Ray… sigue perdido. Se dice que se le ha visto en los Himalayas gritando como loco… al principio se creyó que era el Yeti (abominable hombre de las nieves) o Pie grande (Sascuash), pero fue descartado por una trenza negra que le fue fotografiada.

Kai… (sonríe) dos días después es considerado el adolescente más rico… inexplicablemente su abuelo apareció vestido como Tarzán y se metió a la jaula de unos tigres come hombres.

Repentinamente se ve Kai disgustado… mientras se ve a la productora haciéndole señas con el reloj y moviendo los dedos como "córtale o no te pago".

Resignado y mientras se ve a Max corriendo de un lado a otro perseguido por Ray tratando de quitarle ciertos dulces…

— El siguiente estomacal¿Eh?... señores televidentes— dice mientras rompe las notas que le han entregado— tendré que improvisar porque cierto… gusano de … ¡Cómo que no se puede decir por TV?!!!, de acuerdo… porque la letra de Tyson es sencillamente imposible de leer además de unas aberrantes faltas de ortografía que serían aún muy notorias por televisión. La siguiente historia está escrita por Ray… en sus cinco sentidos según me dijo Kenny (apenas si se mantiene en 3)… espero que logren aguantarla… —y levantándose se dirige a un mueble de donde saca una sospechosa botellita… mmm ¿Por qué habrá invitado a mis guardaespaldas??????

**Historia No. 2**

**"EL ASESINATO"**

_**Por: un Ray Kon 3 sentidos (sin comentarios)**_

Se ve a tres chicos se apresuran, ya es tarde (cerca de las nueve de la noche) y la tormenta que se anunció empieza a hacerse sentir en el ambiente. Finalmente se detienen para ingresar a una casa muy oscura…

— Creo que debimos avisar que regresaríamos un día antes… desfallezco de hambre—musitó el joven chino preocupado mirando que la casa de Tyson se encontraba obscura y nadie acudía al toque del timbre.

— Detengan mi mochila mientras entro—dice y ágil como… un hipopótamo fuera del agua trepa por el portón y abre la puerta.

— Oye, Tyson ¿Estás seguro que Kai se quedó cuidando la casa? — dijo un rubio a quien las protestas de las tripitas de su estomago acompañaban los gruñidos de las de Kenny.

— Claro yo se lo pedí, además era apenas por tres días, pero me extraña que no haya nadie en casa. ¡¡Espero que nadie se haya metido a robar!!

— ¿Y si lo hicieron y golpearon a Kai? —dijo con temor Ray.

— ¿Crees que alguien en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera metido a mi casa dejando a Kai?— dijo Tyson con satisfacción…— en todo caso lo más seguro es que encontremos un cuerpo y no precisamente el de Kai

— ¡AAHH!!! —dio un grito Kenny mientras retrocedía.

— Estoy bromeando… vamos Kenny no seas miedoso— dijo con burla.

Entonces ingresaron… nadie… sin luz… y ni el abuelo se encontraba en la casa… se separaron para buscar en cada habitación una nota que explicara la soledad del inmueble pero nada.

— Al parecer a Kai no le gustó la casa— comentó Max mientras encendían las luces, que al parecer no todas encendieron.

— Eso es raro—hizo el comentario Ray, — Kai es muy cumplido… debe haber alguna razón por la cual no está—.

— Aunque no lo fuera—continuó Kenny— me parece raro que no esté el abuelo de Tyson.

En eso aparece Tyson, se ve preocupado (por no decir aterrado) llevando unas hojas de papel, una espada de madera rota y una túnica rasgada.

— ¡Chicos¡CHICOS! ALGO MALO PASÓ EN MI CASA

Alertados Max, Kenny y Ray se levantan, mientras como tratan de calmar a Tyson que salvo lo anterior no se entiende que dice:

— ¡Tranquilízate! — dice Max quien le da una sonora bofetada… el problema es que ese nene tan dulce terminó gritando porque Tyson hizo un mueca y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

— Tyson despierta— dice el pobre Kenny mientras Ray zarandea a Tyson que aún no se recupera.

— Hayyyyyyyyyyy… muuuuummuuuummuuuuerrrrtoooossssssooosssss, ssssannngree, nooo ennncuuenntrreo a mii mimi aabuubbeeello— dice

— ¿Eh¿Ah?— pronuncia Kenny mientras Ray le reclama a Max el haber golpeado tan fuerte y terminado de arruinar la poca sensatez de Tyson.

Ya tranquilizado… en parte porque corre como loco a cerrar las puertas del comedor (porque se los llevó a ahí). Finalmente logra decirles a sus amigos que encontró una túnica manchada de sangre y rota (cree que es la de su abuelo), la espada sin duda es de él y las hojas son de Kai… por la letra y lo que está escrito… que cree que Kai mató a su abuelo o hizo algo porque ahí en las hojas hay planes de muerte y… eso último le costó decir… dice que hay planes de muerte para cada uno de ellos. Mientras se oye que sobre sus cabezas se desata una tormenta con todos los efectos de sonido, luz y agua…

— Creo Max que ahora si le provocaste a Tyson un trauma… de esto no se recupera— dijo Ray.

— No estoy loco— mientras sus ojos se desorbitan y empieza a mesarse el cabello— NOOOO¡¡KAI en verdad hizo algo malo!! —decía Tyson, corriendo de un lugar a otro.

— Tranquiliz… no Ray… no le pienso pegar— dice Max mientras Ray le detiene el brazo cerca del rostro de Tyson. (Al parecer al rubio ya le gustó ver como Tyson cae al suelo)

— Tyson, estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación lógica —dijo Kenny mientras prepara un poco de té y le sirve una taza a Tyson.

Éste empieza a beber… repentinamente la escupe, mojando a Ray, quien como protesta se levanta a zarandearlo y "tranquilizarlo"mientras el pobre Max le dice que no le golpee así sino con la mano abierta.

Finalmente se restablece el orden. Kenny tranquiliza a todos y empieza por preguntarle a Tyson por qué cree que Kai cometió un crimen.

—Kai escribió esto — dice y le entrega a Kenny una carpeta negra con las iniciales KH… el problema es que las hojas se encuentran pegadas y es necesario: cortarlas o despegarlas utilizando el sistema internacional de apertura de libros (mojarse con saliva la punta del dedo para pasar las hojas).

— ¿Y?

— Se encuentra escrito planes de asesinatos… formas… , intentos de la firma de mi abuelo, además encontré la ropa de mi abuelo y la espada rota…—dice conteniendo apenas su llanto—miiiiiii abbbbbbbbbbuelitttttttttttttttto….. buah buah PRRRRRRRRRRR PAF (sonido de sonarse la nariz en la ropa de Ray… y de bofetada al darse cuenta Ray).

—Bueno, si es la letra de Kai —confirma Kenny al ver las iniciales y observar la escritura—pero eso no significa que... haya hecho algo... — dice no muy convencido.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Max.

—Oigan... entonces no es nada... ¡No está muerto tu abuelo! —dijo Ray.

— Pero… —empieza Tyson, mientras le arrebata las hojas a Kenny— si hay algo raro— escuchen dice…

"**Listado para eliminación"**

1. Eliminar la polilla de mi casa.

2. Plan para liberarme de estos idiotas,

Terminar con A.T.

Comprar veneno para las ratas.

Comprar azúcar

Comprar harina para el viejo.

Comprar los cuchillos para Kenny.

Poner una bomba en C.T

Cambiar las etiquetas

— ¡Oh! Eso no dice nada… estás viendo cosas—dijo Ray, dándole una palmada en la frente a Tyson.

— ¡No! —Dijo Tyson— este es el listado, pero más adelante hay planes de muertes, horribles, con venenos, cuchillos y bombas… — nuevamente empieza a correr de un lado a otro y a sacar cosas de la despensa para tirarlas al lavatrastos.

— ¡Chicos! —dice Kenny cuando Ray y Max empezaban a atar a Tyson

— ¿Eh?

— ¡ES CIERTO! — Grita Kenny…— escuchen:

**Para el lunes:**

- Muerte de un viejo "VyM"

- Comprar una pala.

**Para el martes: acabar con esto**

1º. "Muerte de un rey"

2º. "Muerte de un bufón"

3º. "Muerte de un genio"

4º. "Muerte de N.M

**Para el miércoles**

- Esperar a los chicos y tener conectada la bomba.

— De acuerdo, suena raro pero eso no significa que Kai esté pensando en matarnos… además hoy es martes— les recordó el chino.

— Pero regresamos un día antes y…

— ¿No entiendes? — Dice un Tyson visiblemente aterrado— mi abuelo no solo está muerto sino también enterrado¿Leíste sobre la pala?

— Chicos —interviene Kenny— ¿Y si revisamos las notas?

— De acuerdo, pero comamos… tengo hambre—dice Max mientras saca unos fideos de la nevera, los pone a calentar en el micro… y su infaltable mostaza.

— Vale… pero quiero té—

—Y yo pastel— concluye Kenny

— ¿Tyson? — Preguntan al ver que no se ha movido— ¿Quieres algo?

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Mientras empezaba a llover, y disfrutando de su cena, los chicos tuvieron que rendirse ante las evidencias que Tyson enumeraba:

La espada si era del abuelo.

Era raro que no estuviera ni anciano ni su amigo.

Esa era la letra y la carpeta de Kai

También estaba una carta del abuelo de Tyson con una firma que aparecía repetidamente en otras hojas, como intentando copiarla.

Había manchas rojas en la túnica, pero no recordaban que fuera del anciano.

Había una serie de hojas escritas con letra de Kai donde uniendo todo era muy sospechoso.

—Empecemos con el listado, si es sospechoso que diga eliminación

— ¿Sospechoso?, desde cuando Kai usa otras palabras— les recordó Ray.

— Intentará matar a su abuelo

—Dice eliminar polilla Tyson— dijo Max

— ¿Desde cuando hay polilla en la mansión de Kai?, no, está hablando de Voltarie y si no miren dice V— mientras señala otra hoja— y la M debe ser muerte o "y matarlo"… y dice que debe comprar una pala ¡UNA PALA!!! Mi abbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuelllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiito— y empezó a sollozar.

— ……….

— Pero Kai no haría nada de eso— dijo Ray saltando en defensa del ausente.

— Habla también de desaparecer a esos idiotas" ¿recuerdas? —continuó Tyson.

— Pero no somos idiotas… bueno no todos—siseó el chino más bajo.

— ¡Pero así nos dice! — insistió Tyson. — en todo caso demuestra como lo hará ¡miren! —dice mientras señala: "Terminar con A.T." se refiere a Abuelo de Tyson… NOOOOOO. — empieza a llorar.

— Hay que reconocer que la tendencia de Kai a las palabras en doble sentido es una de las cosas que no me agradan pero eso no significa que nos quiera matar… por lo menos no a todos— bromea Max.

— No ¿eh?, escucha— y Tyson empieza nuevamente con la famosa lista. — "Comprar veneno para las ratas" es un veneno— en eso se ve a Ray encogerse de hombros y buscar el azúcar. — ¿Comprar harina para el viejo? y azúcar (Ray decide no usarla). Mi abuelo tiene prohibido el consumo de harina. "comprar los cuchillos para Kenny" ¡SE DAN CUENTA quiere MATAR A KENNY a cuchillazos!

— Tyson, creo que…

—…además "Poner una bomba en C.T "debe haber puesto una bomba en mi casa Casa de Tyson— estamos en peligro

— Pero Tyson ¿NO hoy, recuerdas? nos espera mañana en la tarde— insiste en su broma Max.

— De acuerdo… espera Ray… sigamos con el juego de Tyson… que tiene de especial cambiar etiquetas— le pregunta.

— ehhhhhhhh ¿Para cambiar donde está el veneno? — dice ya algo convencido Max. — ¿Creen que…?

— No— dijo decidido Ray.

En eso suena el teléfono y los chicos saltan asustados… y empiezan a reírse de su tonto miedo cuando aparece Kenny pálido:

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — le pregunta Ray.

— Llamó un hombre preguntando por Kai— dice sin ponerle atención— preguntó si el señor Hiwatari estaba satisfecho con su trabajo…

— ¿y? —

— Que le llamaba para confirmarle que el trabajo de la bomba en su casa fue un éxito… que el anciano ya estaba tranquilito y callado, agregó que tuviera cuidado con la de esta casa que era muy fuerte.

Un silencio se hizo presente… se oía el aullar del viento… las ventanas cerrándose y puertas abriéndose RIBRRRR…

— ¿Ahora me creen? — se oyó la vocecita de Tyson— miiiiiiiiiiiiii abuuuuuuueliiiiiiiito, mi pobre abueliiiiiiiiitttttttttttto— gimió.

— ¿Estás seguro Kenny¿Habrás entendido mal? — preguntó ya preocupado Ray, mientras el pobre de Max se queda mudo.

— Temo que sí amigos…, es decir eso fue lo que me dijo.

—Llamemos a la policía— sugirió Tyson

Pero no pudieron al parecer el servicio telefónico estaba muerto… y tenían miedo de salir a la calle… temían que en cualquier momento apareciera Kai con un hacha y….

— Hay… que terminar de leer— dijo con timidez Ray— tal vez estamos equivocados y nos aclare algo.

"_en la noche fue posible la muerte del bufón fue a través de un arma punzante… y quedó muerto al penetrarle las entrañas" Nota: sugiero que sea en la noche y mejor a traición… para evitar que grite_"

— Pero eso no dice que nos quiera matar— insistió Ray más tranquilo

— No ves es la forma en que voy a morir… buahhhhh—y dale con llorar otra vez— me apuñalara de noche y a…

— Estas imaginando cosas Tyson, en todo caso el bufón se referirá a Max no a ti— dijo bromeando el chino.

— ¿qué me dices de esto? — señalando el número 4º. — ¿a quien se referirá con Nenito de Mamá (N.M.)? a ¡MAX!

—espera Tyson—interrumpe Max— no hay razón para que Kai me quiera matar.

— ¿No¿Recuerdas que le ganaste la última vez y prometió que eso no se quedaría así?

—Pero Tyson… quedaron en que se enfrentarían al regresar de Londres— dijo Ray.

— Chicos lean esto —dice Kenny mientras les enseña una hoja algo pegajosa, porque Kenny está dale con pasarle el dedo mojado con saliva.

"El nenito deberá morir por envenenamiento… la forma más segura sería mezclar con su botella (-de mostaza- piensan) el veneno".

Repentinamente se oye como una botella cae al suelo y se hace pedazos (supongo que es innecesario decir que contenía)

— ¡Qué dices??? — pregunta triunfante Tyson mientras Ray se queda mudo. — Ahora la muerte de Kenny

— ¿Ah???—

— ¿A quien crees que se refiere con genio? —"El genio deberá morir por… — dice Kenny

— ¿Qué¿Qué? — pregunta Ray mientras el pobre Kenny busca la siguiente hoja…

— No lo dice — comenta con desaliento — la hoja correspondiente no está.

— La lista de Kai dice que necesita comprar cuchillos para Kenny… saquen cuentas… solamente-queda-una-muerte — dice Tyson, lúgubremente.

— Un momento — exclama Ray ahí dice "Muerte de un rey" no de Ray.

— ¡Bah! Un error

— Kai puede equivocarse ¿pero tú no? — decide molesto.

— ¿Cómo se supone que muere? — pregunta finalmente Max.

— De acuerdo a esto hay un veneno fortísimo en cada hoja del libro que se activa… — dice Kenny.

— Entonces está a salvo… nunca lee — comenta Tyson, quien no ve la cara de Ray… al parecer está dispuesto a probar como será matarlo.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! — grita de repente Kenny — ¡AUXILIO estoy envenenado! Son las palabras que logran oír mientras el chico corre de un lado a otro.

En eso Ray levanta el libro y empieza a leer… como también tiene dificultades para separar las hojas mete su dedito en su boca y usa la saliva.

— ¡DETENTE! — grita Kenny — el veneno está en las hojas, cada vez que te metes el dedo te envenenas.

Así, ambos corren de un lado a otro, gritando como histerilocos…

Un resplandor… truenos y una puerta que se abre… dos figuras encapuchadas traspasan la puerta de entrada… un objeto metálico se ve brillar en la mano de uno, mientras en el otro puede verse el reflejo de una espada. Ya adentro observan luces y las siluetas de nuestros amiguitos corriendo de un lado a otro…

— Parece que hay alguien— informa una voz…

— ¿Serán ellos? — pregunta con voz siniestra el acompañante mientras su voz suena enojada, susurrando a su compañero— Dijeron que llegarían mañana… se arruinará la sorpresa... espero que la bomba esté conectada… sino… (En eso un trueno espantoso retumba y no permite oír)…

¡¡¡¡MMWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¿emo?

Se acercan a la puerta que da acceso al comedor donde los chicos se encuentran, giran lentamente la perilla…

— La puerta está cerrada— dice uno de los encapuchados…

Yo abro… — dice el otro y… abre la puerta…

—¡¡¡NO!!! —se oye un grito histérico.

Interrupción:…

— ¡CÁLLATE MAX!! — saltó Kai, lanzando con certera puntería una de las botellas. — ¡Será mejor que lo controles o yo lo haré! —le dice a Ray

— ¡Oye no fui yo quien le dio los dulces¿Recuerdas? — le contesta.

Siguiendo con la escena:

Se abre la puerta… y los encapuchados se encuentran con Kenny corriendo de un lado a otro al igual que Ray, ambos se ven pálidos; Max vomitando en el lavatrastos y a Tyson llorando a moco tendido en una esquina (de espaldas a la pared… ¿Qué? No quiere que lo maten por la espalda.

En eso se fija en las figuras que los ven atónitos.

— ¡¡¡ESSSSSSSSSS KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡CORRRRRRRRRANNNNNNNNNNN POR SUS VIDASSSSSSSSS—grita Tyson mientras señala a Kai.

— ¡QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE AQUÌ— se oye la voz de Kai.

Más gritos… Más carreras y un…

— ¡Abuelllliiiiitooooo, mi abuelittto está muerto! Buahhhhh buahhhhh

— ¿Qué les pasa chicos?— pregunta el otro encapuchado mientras se quita la capa y se ve un rostro blanco…— chiquilín ¿qué te ocurre?

— ¡AAAHHHH el fantasma de mi abuelo!!!! —se oyó la voz de Tyson.

—¿¿¿ QUÈ RAYOS PASA??? — siguen las caras de espanto— ¿¿¿ME OYERON???

Repentinamente los histéricos se calman y ven con los ojos desencajados al anciano que se limpia el rostro:

— ¿Está vivo¿Qué¿Cómo¿Entonces no lo mató Kai? — dicen confusamente.

— Pero ¿Qué pendejadas dicen? — exclama furioso Kai.

— Resulta que encontram… Tyson encontró tu carpeta y creemos… creímos que… bueno además de la bomba que…— empezó Kenny pero fue interrumpido por Kai.

— ¿Saben de la bomba? — y ve asustado al anciano.

—Entonces es cierto— dice Tyson envalentonado.

—Claro

—Y lo dices sin más…

— ¿Y por qué no?... le estoy agradecido— interviene el abuelo de Tyson

— ¿Lo sabes y estás de acuerdo? — pregunta Tyson confundido.

— Desde luego

— ¿Y lo del veneno y las muertes y…

— ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS LES DIO PERMISO PARA REGISTRAR MIS COSAS????!!!! — Grita Kai muy enojado— ¡Debería matarlos por eso!!!

Sin duda mal elección de palabras, porque nuevamente empiezan los gritos, las carreras y los gemidos.

— YA BASTA— y logra tranquilizar a sus despotricadas huestes.

—Será mejor que expliquen que está pasando— dice el anciano enojado pues se ha fijado en el desorden de su comedor.

Finalmente los chicos se calman y Tyson empieza a contar lo que ha pasado desde que encontraron las notas. Se puede ver el contraste entre el escepticismo del anciano y la furia apenas contenida del muchacho.

— ¿En serio creyeron que los quería matar? — pregunta Kai a sus amigos.

— Las evidencias te condenaban — dice apenado Ray

— ¿Tú le creíste a Tyson?— pregunta Kai sorprendido.

— Yo… este…. Al principio no pero…— mientras ve a su amigo que hace una mueca y cruza los brazos— lo siento muchísimo Kai— dice realmente apenado mientras empieza a sentirse mareado.

Pero Tyson no está conforme y decide preguntar que ha pasado.

— ¿Por qué no estabas?— pero Kai le da la espalda— ¿Abuelo?

— Pero chiquilín hoy es noche de teatro ¿lo olvidaste?

— ¿Y… la ropa con sangre¿La espada rota?

— ¿Eso?, necesitaba practicar y le pedí a Kai que me ayudara… porque uno de mis amigos se lastimó y no había sustituto… practicamos una pelea y sin querer le golpee… la sangre es suya.

— ¿Esa lista y los planes en la carpeta?

— ………….

— Vamos Kai, discúlpanos— dice Kenny mientras siente un extraño mareo.

— Si Kai… prometemos que nunca volveremos a hacerle caso a Tyson, pero cuéntanos— a su vez Max siente un extraño cosquilleo.

— Por favor— susurra apenas Ray.

Cediendo Kai y el abuelo deciden explicarles:

El dichoso listado de eliminación es porque dejé mi agenda en casa y necesitaba terminar con algunos pendientes… y sí hay polilla en mi casa porque mi abuelo compró unos muebles muy antiguos y descubrió que uno estaba picado.

Si… los idiotas eran ellos, en especial Tyson… pensó el ruso-japonés, no pretendía matarlos (no por ahora) sino que se fueran para terminar sus deberes escolares ¡Qué! el chico es estudioso

Si… era terminar con el abuelo de Tyson (Tyson satisfecho de su perspicacia) pero era para ayudarlo con la obra de teatro, porque le tocaba hacerla y no sabia que representar.

El veneno para las ratas (aunque no era mala la idea de envenenarlos) era porque el abuelo de Tyson le pidió que comprara, al igual que el azúcar.

Las "cuchillas" eran para Kenny porque son los repuestos para los nuevos blades.

Si… era poner una bomba en la casa de Tyson… para el agua caliente… se había arruinado y era un regalo junto con el jacuzzi.

Si… había que cambiar las etiquetas de los carteles para la noche de teatro, y Kai lo hizo porque su caligrafía es buena.

— ¿Y sobre las muertes? —Preguntó Tyson, que ya tranquilo se sentía mareado del hambre.

— Imbécil— susurró (ojo que es el abuelo de Tyson).

—Tengo que escribir un ensayo de dos hojas sobre la novela "El viejo y el Mar"de Ernest Hemingway—

—¿Y la pala? — pregunta Kenny.

—Yo se la pedí— contesta el abuelo

—¿Y las hojas con tu firma? —pregunta Tyson.

— Aunque la caligrafía de Kai es hermosa… si chiquilín, mejor que la tuya… no conoce los caracteres antiguos y mi firma es excelente para que practicara

— ¿Y lo del martes?— pregunta apenas Max quien corre a vomitar, dejando a Kai sorprendido, y encogiéndose de hombros lo aclara.

— Al Sr. Kinomiya se le ocurrió representar escenas trágicas… yo escribí como podían morir los personajes.

— ¿…Y lo del miércoles y la bomba? — pregunta Ray quien también corre a vomitar.

— Ir al aeropuerto y esperarlos con un jacuzzi.

— Pero… ayyyy —dice con vacilación Kenny — ¿…y sobre la llamaba para confirmar una bomba en tu casa y que tu abuelo ya estaba tranquilito y callado? — dijo y él también corrió a vomitar.

—Mmmmm., se arruinó la bomba de la piscina y mi abuelo estaba furioso por ello, me obligó que buscar quien la reparara y… ¿Están bien? — agregó al ver como se retorcían en el suelo y empezaban a convulsionar.

— ¡OH NO! — exclama Tyson

— Ahora que hiciste— dice con fastidio Kai.

— Yo… Creí que nos querías matar y les di atropina (emético) a los chicos para que sacaran el veneno… y cambie las etiquetas del veneno por azúcar— esto último solo fue audible para Kai, porque el abuelo se encontraba ayudando a los chicos.

— ¡HICISTE QUÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA LOS MATASTE!!!!!!— grita Kai mientras corre a llamar por teléfono y se encuentra que no está funcionando y sale corriendo a buscar un teléfono a la calle mientras el abuelo ayuda a los muchachos…

**FIN**

**Otro pantallazo**

—Es necesario darle crédito a Ray… tiene talento tanto "Kon" tres sentidos como con ninguno— dice con una cara de gozo que espanta.

Por cierto, se ve a nuestro anfitrión escribiendo en su libreta negra… algo así como "NOTA: la idea de Ray de dejar a la vista planes para que los mismos idiotas lo hagan es para considerar… verificar eficacia"

Kai satisfecho con la idea demasiado creo se dirige nuevamente a nuestro paciente público y:

— Como epilogo les contare:

Tyson fue condenado a siete años de prisión por homicidio culposo (por cada uno de los tarados que le creyeron)… y empezará a purgarlos en cuando salga del psiquiátrico donde pasó los primeros diez años… con la locura de darle a todos medicina y creerse el FABULOSO Kai.

El abuelo de Tyson murió una semana después del juicio… el idiota de Tyson realmente cambió las etiquetas y el pobre viejo se tomó el veneno para ratas creyendo que era azúcar.

El abuelo de Kai (sonrisa de él) murió debido a la impresión… porque Tyson al ser llevado al psiquiátrico gritaba que era Kai Hiwatari y apareció así en primera plana… y el pobre viejo se murió de cólera y vergüenza (al fin algo bueno logró hacer ese tarado –comentario de Kai-)

Kenny, Max y Ray murieron un poco antes de llegar al hospital… los muy idiotas además de la dosis que les dio Tyson al saber que no los quería matar Kai se sirvieron de un frasco de veneno para ratas creyendo que era azúcar.

¿Kai? (sonríe) triunfó como escritor de obras escalofriantes de teatro… actualmente es conocido como el joven Hitchcock de lo macabro.

— Aparte de ello me detengo a darles un aviso… nuevamente me ha sido vedado la transmisión de mis historias… argumentan que aún no son aptas para este programa, pero el parámetro ha bajado a una clasificación para mayores de sesenta años...

—Corresponde como última parte del programa (DIOS GRACIAS, aunque sea ateo)… menos mal ahora solo han sido tres… (GRACIAS)… lamentablemente no puedo darles ningún adelanto toda vez que se me dijo que sería una sorpresa… fue escrita por la productora y Tyson… así que es menester reiterar mis advertencias sobre los efectos que esta ·$/ obrita hecha por esos dos dementes pudiera provocar. y-más-les-vale-que-sea-bueno (dijo entre dientes)… así que los dejo con esto…

**Historia No. 3**

**¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

**_Por: Haro y Tyson... (Parejita de dementes que no tienen nada más que hacer)_**

Una tarde Kai se encontraba caminando por la playa, después de lograr sacudirse a Tyson y compañía. Aunque no lo demostraba, iba feliz… finalmente había eliminado a Tyson de su listado de pendientes.

—Tendré que poner cara de "yo no sabía" cuando recuperen el cuerpo de Tyson¿Quién hubiera pensado que el inocente chico…

"Idiota" —se oye la voz de Kai interrumpiendo la secuencia.

— Ejem ejem ejem ¿Podemos seguir? —pregunta Ray mientras Kai se encoge de hombros como diciendo "igual sigue siendo un idiota".

—…"quiso que lo enterraran en la arena en una playa donde sube la marea.

En eso una ola hace que una botella le pase rozando la cabeza.

¡Qué diablos!!!!!!

Pucharaaaaaaaaaaaaa que de la botella sale un genio para más caracterización piensen en Kenny vestido a la oriental con babuchas y un turbante donde coloca sus lentes

—Hola nuevo amo… soy un genio que te concederá tres deseos…

—No me interesa, así que vuelve a meterte a la botella y… largo

—Pero soy un genio de verdad… ¿No has oído de la lámpara maravillosa de Aladino?…

—¿Y?...

—Mira—insiste el genio para fastidio del chico— tú eres el dueño un millón, después de esto seré libre…

—¿¿Y?

—¡Vamos pide tres deseos!, algo debes de desear…

—Nada

— ¿Nada? — dice francamente anonadado, al ver que Kai se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda para alejarse— ¡ya sé! RIQUEZA.

—Soy millonario—pensando "y seré multimillonario… bueno… una vez termine la investigación de mi pobre abuelo ¿Cómo se le ocurrió meterse al Jacuzzi con un discman eléctrico?

—Te ofrezco poder conquistar a las más bellas mujeres.

— No te necesito para eso— pensando "Ahora que lo recuerdo debo llamar a Mariah, Salima, Mariam, la tenista rusa y aquellas tres modelos que me dejaron su número… con la muerte de Tyson tengo que modificar mi agenda.

—Qué te parece disfrutar de manjares que…

— ¡Ah! Cierto, tengo hambre— saca del bolsillo su móvil— ¿Jester?... si soy yo… quiero caviar negro, langosta, ensalada César, vino… si de ese año… cerezas y frambuesas… espera— voltea y pregunta al genio— ¿Se te antoja algo?... no…

—Oye amo… esta no es temporada de frambuesas… pero si lo deseas yo te…

En eso que aterriza un helicóptero, bajan tres hombres, instalan la mesa, sirven la comida y se alejan.

— ¿Decías algo sobre frambuesas? — dice mientras se observan con salsa chantilly, solas, con vino y en dulce. — ¿Gustas?

—No gracias.

—Como quieras.

Mientras se ve a Kai terminando su almuerzo… el pobre genio piensa que podrá desear este malcriado chico ¿venganza, triunfos, amigos?

—Si lo deseas puedo matar a tus enemigos.

—No, de eso me encargo yo— dice mientras se dibuja una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Ser el campeón mundial…

—Ya lo soy

—¿Ganar siempre?

—Eso es aburrido, a mi me gusta el reto… y humillar.

—Ganarle a un campeón mundial.

—Eso es imposible.

—No amo yo…

—Digo imposible porque yo soy el campeón — piensa "total ya Tyson había engordado y no fue gran reto".

—Descubrir quienes son tus verdaderos amigos.

—Yo no tengo amigos

—¿Tener amigos?

—Muy cargante— suspirando se endereza y enfrenta al genio— mira… me estas cansando ¿Si deseo que seas libre?

—No amito, eso no sirve en mi caso

—Mmmmm

Repentinamente brillan los ojos de Kai… tiene un plan para deshacerse de ese latoso genio… que no le ayuda mucho.

—Mi primer deseo es que te vayas lejos.

—No puedo amo… hasta que pidas los tres deseos.

—Deseo que nunca encuentre otro genio.

—Hecho.

—Y mi último deseo es… desear algo.

¡¡¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFF!!! Una nube de colores envuelve a Kai… se oyen truenos y que desaparece el genio… cumplió los tres deseos y es LIBREEEEEEEEEEEE.

Gritos de horrooooooor (Kai y míos) **y…. se convierte en Tyson.**

**FIN**

**Pantallazo negro**

En esta ocasión puede observarse la cara de terror de Kai (porque ni en sus peores pesadillas soñó con algo tan terrorífico)

Se levanta lentamente… busca en sus bolsillos y…

—¡KAIIIII! — grita Ray

— ¿QUË? — contesta de mal modo porque se encuentra ocupado tratando de alcanzar a la productora que corre como desquiciada tirando hierbas por todos lados.

—Aún no ha firmado los cheques…. ¡No la mates! — pero fue demasiado tarde porque ya la había echado al pantano.

—¡DIABLOS! — expresa Kai— ¿Y ahora?

—Voy por ella— dice Ray mientras se lanza en un clavado de ángel sin alas y de 800 libras.

—¡Ray, pero no sabes nadar! — grita de repente Kenny y se lanza tras él.

—Esperen chicos— dice Max quien también se lanza.

En eso que aparece Tyson (por cierto mejoraron su sonrisita) que precavido toma un cable y también se lanza… lo malo es que es el de electricidad….

—Bueno Kai, espero que estés satisfecho— dice uno de los guardaespaldas de la productora (que se acerca cachazudo) —…cumplí mi parte y gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de ella, ya la tenía atragantada.

—Mmmm

—Lamento lo del cheque… creí que el rubio se iba a encargar de conseguirlo.

—Así fue pero el "inteligente" lo consiguió sin firma.

—¿Vas a salvarlos?

—¿Para qué?

—Para conseguir la firma

—Bien vale la pena este cheque sin firma— dice mientras lo guarda en su infaltable libreta negra y tacha cinco nombres más….

¡¡¡¡MMWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

* * *

Hasta la próxima…. Buenas noches… JA JA JA JA 

Comentarios, burlas, amenazas, felicitaciones o ideas más locas con gusto las recibo a través del médium correo porque el pantano no me dejó decir que la hierba Kon es en realid….. glup glup… ooop…

Chaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito.


End file.
